Young Justice Poems
by greekfreak101
Summary: Basically poems I wrote about YJ. Most will have to do with Robin, but some will be about the team and some places. Some of them may be depressing. Chapter 22-He's Alive *I already wrote one like this, but I like this one better.*
1. Gotham

**I don't own YJ.**

**Tell me if my poems are any good or not.**

* * *

**Gotham  
by greekfreak101**

A dreary city.  
A depressing city.  
Raining almost everyday.

A dark city.  
The sun almost never shining.

A creepy city.  
Many alleys and  
Abandoned warehouses.

A psychotic city.  
Villains around every corner.  
Joker,  
Scarecrow,  
Two-Face.

A city that needs saving.  
Batman and Robin.  
Stepping out of the shadows,  
Taking out psychotic villains,  
And putting them back in Arkham.  
Right where they belong.

Gotham,  
A city that needs saving,  
From itself.

* * *

**So what do you think. I've always thought I was bad at poetry, but my English teacher thinks I'm amazing at it. We had to do a poetry project worth 230 points, and guess what? I got a 230/230!  
My English teacher's favorites were Grasshoppers, my haiku, and Ballad of the Flying Graysons, my ballad.  
For some reason, I thought ballads should be about death, and all I could think of that day was the Flying Graysons, so I wrote about their deaths.  
I also wrote a cinquain about Robin and a concrete poem about Batman. I might post the cinquain and ballad.**

**Sorry for getting off track. Please review.  
Give me critisim, so I can fix my mistakes.  
But if you love it... ASTEROUS!**

**~greekfreak101**


	2. Ballad of the Flying Graysons

**This is one of my English teacher's favorite poem I did for a project. I wrote this the day after I had read a Flying Graysons story. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Ballad of the Flying Graysons**

Flying through the air,  
at the circus  
Four years before.  
Flying without a net they dare.

A terrifying crack is heard.  
Down they fall,  
down, down, down.  
Thus was born a little bird.

Time passes yet he still sees them.  
Down they fall,  
down, down, down.  
They're gone yet he still sees them.

Horror on their faces,  
Down they fall,  
down, down, down.  
Towards the ground they race.

Though he still sees them fall,  
down, down, down.  
Everyday he'll smile,  
because his new family's his crystal ball.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hope you did! Anyway, REVIEW!**

**~greekfreak101**


	3. Robin

**This is a cinquain about Robin! Hope you like it!**

**This poem is dedicated to Lilliana Rider!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Robin  
**

Robin  
Cheerful, playful  
Assisting, flipping, soaring  
The partner of Batman  
Hero

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!**

**~greekfreak101**


	4. Batgirl

**Hey guys! I'm back again with another poem. Since I really don't have that much to say, I hope you guys like it!  
A/N: This poem is in Robin's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

**Batgirl**

Beautiful.  
Her red hair.  
Her perfect body.  
Her flawless skin.

Agile.  
The way she flipped,  
turned, and flew  
through the air.

Smart.  
A straight A student.  
Being able to caculate  
everything in her head.

Perfect.  
Her flawless flips and turns.  
Her flawless features.  
Her perfect hair.

Batgirl.  
A beautiful,  
Agile,  
Smart,  
and perfect girl.

* * *

**Remember that this is in Robin's POV. So... Loved it, hated it? Tell me what you think!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~greekfreak101**


	5. Alone

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's just I've been packing and getting ready for my move.****  
****Anyway. Here is a new poem. This is what I think Dick Grayson felt after his family's death.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. :'(**

* * *

**Alone**

I feel alone.  
Watching them fall,  
Hearing their terrified screams,  
Seeing their broken bodies.

It all makes me feel alone.  
I've got no one now.  
My uncle, aunt, cousin, mom, dad.  
Gone.

As I see their broken bodies,  
There is nothing I want more,  
Than to wish,  
I had fallen with them.

As I see them fall,  
Hear their terrified screams,  
See their broken bodies.  
I feel alone.

My family.  
The one I love,  
The one I care about.  
Gone.

As I see them fall,  
Hear their terrified screams,  
See their broken bodies.  
I am forever alone.

* * *

**Depressing isn't it. For some reason, I love to write depressing stuff. I'm just glad no one reads most of my depressing stories. You would be crying your eyes out and be wondering how a happy girl like me can write such sad stories.**

**Anyway. Hope you like the poem.**

**~greekfreak101**


	6. Smile

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update, but I didn't have any really great ideas until school started. I wrote 5 poems in one day. The next few chapters are going to be those poems, so sorry if they're bad. I got this idea from ****JediMasterAwesome**** and ****Lilliana Rider****. This is dedicated to you guys!**

**This is about Wally being abused. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Smile  
by Wally West**

Everyday I smile  
To hide my pain

Everyday I joke  
To hide my pain

Everyday I act  
To hide my pain

The pain from home  
The pain my father gives me  
The pain that'll stay with me  
Forever

Everyday I smile  
To hide my pain

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Like I said before, I wrote this in one day, so it may be bad.**

**Please check out my other stories too:**

Silver Wolf-(I would like more reviewers than I have.)  
Peanut Butter Cookies  
A Young Robin  
Gym Class  
Robin's Story

**Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	7. Hate and Love

**Hey guys! This another one of the poems I wrote in one day, so sorry if it is terrible. ****JediMasterAwesome**** gave me this idea, so this is dedicated to you! This is about Artemis and Wally's Love/Hate relationship. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Hate and Love**

Wally West

He hates her.  
He fights with her.

Artemis Crock

She hates him back.  
She fights back with him.

Wally West

He loves her.  
He kisses her.

Artemis Crock

She loves him back.  
She kisses him back.

Wally West  
Artemis Crock

They used to hate each other.  
They used to fight with each other.

Wally West  
Artemis Crock

Now they love each other.  
Now they kiss whenever they can.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! I actually perfer Traught, but I decided to go along with JediMasterAwesome's ideas. **

**Feel free to go to my page and read my other stories too!**

**Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	8. A Leader

**Hey guys! This is about Kaldur and his view on being the leader of the team. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**A Leader  
by Kaulder'ahm a.k.a Aqualad**

As leader of the team  
I must protect them.

As leader of the team  
I must make decisions.

As leader of the team  
I must take risks.

As leader of the team  
I must sacrifice myself.

As leader of the team  
I must protect them.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it is bad, but it was another one of the ones I wrote in one day!**

**Please check out my other stories. i'm too lazy to type them all, so go to my page to see them.**

**Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	9. White Martian

**Hey guys! This is another one I wrote in one day. This is about M'gann being a whit martian.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**White Martian**

I am a white martian.  
A second classman on Mars.

Here on Earth I pretend  
To be something I am not.

A green martian.

I'm scared of what they might think of me.  
What they'll think of a monster like me.

I am a white martian.  
A second classman on Mars  
But treated the same as everyone else  
Here on Earth.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! To be honest with you, I thought this was really bad.**

**Please check out my other stories!**

**Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	10. Failsafe

**Hey guys! This is another done in one day poem. This is about Robin after Failsafe.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Failsafe**

Hurting?  
Try traumitized.

I sent them to there deaths.  
I couldn't keep them safe.  
I saw my family die all over again.

Watching the Justice League die.  
One by one  
Watching the team die.  
One by one.

Artemis

Aqualad-Kaldur

Superboy-Conner

Miss Martian-M'gann

Kid Flash-Wally

Robin-Me

All dead.

I woke up  
To find it was fake.  
All of it.

Watching my family die  
All of it  
Fake.

It was a failsfe.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! One day poem, so it may be bad.**

**Please check out my other stories!**

**Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	11. Any Means Necessary

**Hey guys! I really appreciate all the reviews I got! So this poems is by ****Lillianna Rider****, who actually wrote this poem. Thank you Lilliana for letting me post this poem on my story! **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! And remember, this is done by Lillianna Rider, so all the reviews should go to her!**

* * *

**Any Means Necessary**

I see her standing there.  
Emotion flowing through her mind  
She's so sad, but only I can see

Everytime I see her like that  
I make a promise to myself  
To make her feel better

By any means necessary  
Even if it means  
Making her hate me

It breaks my heart  
To hear her scream  
Scream at me.

But I have to let her scream  
If not,  
She'll never be the same.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Remember this was done by Lillianna Rider, so the reviews go to her. Also, check out her other stories, they are really good!**

**Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	12. My Love and Best Friend

**Hey guys! Guess what? I'M BACK! I got 17 poems for you too! I wrote poems 12-28 in 3 days, so they may be a bit bad, but I hope you enjoy them anyways! :)**

**A/N: This in Kaldur's POV.  
Disclaimer: Do you think I would be writing on this site if I owned YJ?**

* * *

**My Love and Best Friend  
By Kaldur**

My best friend,  
He knew I loved her  
But he did it anyway.

He took away the one I loved.

I know I was gone a long time,  
But that doesn't give him the right  
To go ahead and  
Take away my love.

He took away the one I loved.

My love,  
The one he took away,  
Does not know  
Of my love  
For her.

He took away the one I loved.

I know I had missed my chance  
When I went to the surface world,  
But that does not  
Make the pain less hurtful.

He took away the one I loved.

Forever together  
They stand.

My love and best friend.

* * *

**So what'd y'all think? Was it good. I only did this, because someone(I forget who) asked me to right a poem about a broken-hearted Kaldur.**

**Feel free to check out my other stories!**

**Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	13. Everybody Thinks I'm Crazy

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this poem about Jaime!**

**A/N:From now on, if it says a characters name underneath the title, it is written in that person's POV.  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter?**

* * *

**Everybody Thinks I'm Crazy  
Jaime Reyes**

I talk to myself  
Or well  
Everyone else thinks that.

The truth,  
It's the scarab.  
The bug attached itself  
To my back,  
But no one knows that.

Everybody thinks I'm crazy.

Conner now knows.  
I told him  
Feeling I could trust him.

Everyone else thinks I'm crazy.

The Bats have found out.  
Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, Batman.  
It's not really a shocker though,  
I knew they would find out soon.

The rest of the team thinks I'm crazy.

I haven't told anyone else,  
But I think I will soon.  
Maybe after this invasion is over.  
I will tell them all then.  
For now though,  
Everyone will think I'm crazy.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it! I'm writing a story on this too. I haven't finished or posted it yet though.**

**Feel free to check out my other stories, and please REVIEW!**

**~greekfreak101**


	14. A Love Triangle

**Howdy guys! Here's another poem! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own YJ. :(**

* * *

**A Love Triangle  
M'gann M'orzz**

Angelfish.  
When he calls me that  
I feel happy.

I know he hates it  
But I'm in love with him.  
But I'm also in love with him.

They both love me  
I can tell,  
But I don't know  
Who to choose.

They are both amazing,  
And that is what  
Makes it so hard to choose.

Conner may hate it  
But I'm in love with L'gann.  
Though I'm also in love with Conner.

They both love me  
I can tell,  
But I don't know  
Who to choose.

They are both fantastic,  
And that is what  
Makes it so hard to choose.

This is indeed  
A love triangle.

* * *

**So what did you think? Is it confusing?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**~greekfreak101**


	15. The Explosion

**Hey guys! Just to give you a fair warning. THIS MAY GIVE YOU SPOILERS TO EPSIODE 9 'Darkest'! Don't read if you haven't seen. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't YJ!**

* * *

**The Explosion  
Barbra Gordon**

I heard it from Mal.  
He had contacted the Justice League  
To tell them  
Mount Justice had exploded.

Nightwing had been there all day,  
So that is when I got worried.  
If I lost Dick  
The way I lost Jason,  
I would be broken forever.

No one would be able to  
Bring me out of my shell.  
The shell I would be in  
If Dick died.

I go to the Hall of Justice  
To find that Dick had almost drowned.  
I hug him  
Relieved that he is okay.  
I had nothing  
To worry about.

I worried though,  
When I heard about  
The explosion.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I just thought that I needed to add a poem that Batgirl wrote, so here it is! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**~greekfreak101**


	16. I'm Just A Clone

**I'm back and alive! Aren't y'all glad! Anyone who read A Young Robin will be happy to know that I will be posting soon! Hope you enjoy the poems I've written!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this everytime?**

* * *

**I'm Just A Clone  
by Roy Harper (The Clone)**

I thought everything  
That has happened to me  
Was my life,  
But it wasn't.

After all,  
I'm just a clone.

My life deserves to go to  
The original Roy Harper.  
I don't deserve to live his life,  
But I have been for the past 8 years.  
He should've gotten to live his life,  
Not me.

After all,  
I'm just a clone.

I didn't want this  
And I'm pretty sure  
The real Roy Harper  
Feels the same way.

After all,  
I'm just a clone.

He didn't deserve  
What he got,  
And I shouldn't  
Even be alive.

After all,  
I'm just a clone.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it! I wrote this, because I don't like having Roy as a clone! Anyway, REVIEW!**

**~greekfreak101**


	17. Her Death and My Father

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am done doing this! We all know I wouldn't be here if I owned YJ!**

* * *

**Her Death and My Father  
by Kaldur'ahm**

It all happened too quickly.  
Nightwing's first mission  
And it went all wrong.

He sent her into poisoned waters,  
But he probably didn't know  
That the waters were poisoned,  
But because he did send her,  
She died.

That wasn't the worst of it though.  
Quickly after her death,  
I found out that Black Manta  
Was my father.

Black Manta,  
The team's worst enemy,  
Was my father.

Though it was tragic,  
Everything worked out perfectly  
For us to find out who  
The Light's partner is.

Nightwing, Wally, Artemis, and I  
Soon formulated a plan.

This plan came to be  
Because of  
Her death and my father.

* * *

**Okay. Got to admit that this wasn't my best, but I tried! That's all that counts, right? Please REVIEW!**

**~greekfreak101**


	18. Lies

**Hey guys! This one's about Nightwing! YAY! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Lies  
by Dick Grayson a.k.a Nightwing**

I didn't tell them,  
But I should have.  
They deserve to know,  
But I can't tell them.

They will be mad at me,  
At us,  
Because of our actions,  
But they will understand.

They will understand that  
We had to do  
What we had to do,  
That we lied to them.

I didn't want to do this,  
But it was the perfect oppurtunity  
To find out  
Who the Light has partenered up with.

I don't want to  
Tell these lies,  
But I have to,  
To secure the plan.

I may not want to,  
But to secure the plan,  
I must  
Tell these lies.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! I'm desparate!**

**~greekfreak101**


	19. Bat Down

**Hey! I finally have one about Jason! YAY! Hope you enjoy Jaybird fans!**

* * *

**Bat Down  
by Dick Grayson**

He went down  
In the field  
Because of  
The Joker.

That sick clown  
Beat him with  
A crowbar and  
Then blew him up!

That day  
I lost  
My baby brother  
And my teammate.

I had lost  
Another member  
Of my family.  
The family I keep losing.

Will I ever  
Stop losing  
The family  
I love?

Jason,  
My lost brother,  
Will forever be  
A bat down.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little sad. I have another that will kinda go hand in hand with tis one later. Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	20. He's Back and Alive

**Hey guys! This is the one that goes hand in hand with the last chapter! Here you go!**

* * *

**He's Back and Alive  
by Dick Grayson**

I couldn't believe it!

My baby brother was back  
From the dead,  
Because of  
Ra's Lazuras Pit.

He was alive again,  
Because of  
Ra's Lazuras Pit.

He may be a little crazy now,  
But it's not that much different  
From before.

He is a little resentful to Bruce,  
But he is alive  
And well again.

He is not a hero,  
But he is not a villian  
Either.

He acts as both.  
He carries the one weapon  
Bruce hates,  
And he's happy.

I don't care  
How he acts anymore.

He is back  
And that is all  
That counts.

My baby brother is  
Back and alive.

That is all  
That I ever wanted.

Jason,  
He's  
Back and alive.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	21. Alive Again

**I'm going to stop putting A/Ns at the beginning. They are annoying. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alive Again  
by Jason Todd**

Death was like  
An endless sleep,  
But you never wake up.

Being alive again  
After dying,  
It hurts.

You're not supposed to come back  
When you die,  
But I did.

Being dead,  
It's better than  
Being alive.

You don't feel pain,  
Sorrow,  
And grief.

Sometimes though,  
It is the  
Other way around.

You don't feel happiness,  
Proudness,  
Or relief.

Being dead can be  
A relief  
Or eternal hurting.

All I know is  
That it feels good  
To be alive again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**Since it is near Christmas, I'm going to have sort of a competion. The first one who guess what MOST* of my poems have in common will get a one-shot about anything. As long as the category is Harry Potter, FullMetal Alchemist, Young Justice, Batman, or Percy Jackson. **

***Notice I said most. The first few probably won't have anything to do with it. And if you look at them closely, it's pretty easy. Good-Luck!**

**Please Review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	22. He's Alive

**I know I already wrote something like this, but I forgot about this one when I wrote that one. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YJ FOR ZEUS' SAKE!**

* * *

**He's Alive  
by Dick Grayson**

He's supposed to be dead.  
But he isn't.  
I just saw him  
In full flesh and blood.

My question is  
How?  
How is he alive,  
When he's supposed to be dead?

I'm happy  
That he's alive,  
But it's hard  
To believe.

He's supposed to be dead,  
But he isn't.  
I just saw him  
In full flesh and blood.

I don't care  
Anymore.  
All I know is that  
He's alive.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**~greekfreak101**


	23. The First Robin

**Hey! I'm back!**

**I'm not even going to bother with the disclaimer.**

* * *

**The First Robin  
by Dick Grayson**

I found out  
That he was  
Batman.

My new guardian  
Was Batman,  
The Dark Knight.

I wanted to help him  
To make sure  
No kid has to watch  
Their parents die.

No kid should  
Have to go through  
What I did.

I will become  
The first partner  
Of Batman.

I will become  
A protector  
Of Gotham.

All this  
Just to make sure  
No kid has to watch  
Their parents die.

I will become  
The Boy Wonder,  
The first Robin.

* * *

**So what'd y'all think? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me in reviews! :)**

**~greekfreak101**


	24. First Kiss

**I hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: Arsenal would've killed Lex Luthor by now if I owned YJ!**

* * *

**First Kiss  
by Artemis Crock**

After the battle  
Against the  
Justice League,  
He surprised me.

The computer announced  
The new year  
At midnight  
After the battle.

He walked up to me  
And picked me up,  
Then did something  
I never thought he'd do.

I felt his lips  
On my lips.  
My eyes widen,  
Then I relax.

I leaned into  
His touch  
And  
His kiss.

It was amazing.  
His lips  
On my lips, and  
My first kiss.

* * *

**I am honestly starting to like Spitfire a lot! Hope you liked it!**

**~greekfreak101**


	25. Losing Her

**Nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: I think we have established that I don't own YJ.**

* * *

**Losing Her  
by Wally West**

In the simulation  
I lost her  
And felt pain  
That I never  
Thought I would feel  
Towards her.

How could she,  
Of all people,  
Make me  
Feel the way  
I did  
Towards her.

When she 'ed',  
I felt pain  
I have never  
Thought I would feel  
Towards  
A girl.

In the simulation  
I was surprised  
By the pain  
I felt  
When  
Losing her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	26. I Am Superboy

**Don't have much to say.**

**Disclaimer: Nope sorry! I am not Christopher Jones.**

* * *

**I Am Superboy  
by Conner Kent a.k.a. Superboy**

I was grown in Cadmus.  
The geonomes taught me  
Everything I know today.  
I am the clone of Superman.

Three young heroes  
Rescued me.  
Superman came after.  
He hated me.

We made a team.  
A new girl joined.  
There is a feeling  
I feel about her.

I don't know  
What it is  
Or why I feel it.  
It's just there.

I think the feeling  
Is love.  
At least that is  
What Robin told me.

I am still unsure,  
But I think it's  
Because I was  
Raised in Cadmus.

I was made  
To destroy Superman.  
I am just a clone  
Of the Man of Steel.

The team has changed me.  
I am no longer  
The clone of Superman.  
I am Superboy.

* * *

**Did I get Superboy's personality somewhat right?**

**Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	27. I Have A Clone

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I look like a guy?!**

* * *

**I Have A Clone  
by Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman**

I blame Cadmus.  
They made a  
Secret weapon with  
My DNA.

I never asked for it,  
But it happened.  
And the kids  
Saved him.

They saved him  
Without our permission.  
They thought they  
Could handle the mission.

We couldn't leave him.  
He might still try  
To defeat us.  
We have to keep him close.

The three sidekicks  
Seemed to stand by him.  
They seemed to  
Trust him completely.

I didn't care.  
All I knew  
Was that  
I have a clone.

* * *

**You know y'all wanted to see what Supes was thinking when he saw Conner(Supey)! Hope you liked it! :) Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	28. To Be Batgirl

**Disclaimer: Unless YJ is put up for sale for $10, I'll never own it.**

* * *

**To Be Batgirl  
by Barbara Gordon a.k.a. Batgirl**

Dad won't let me  
Be on the force  
Because of  
The dangers.

He's scared.  
Scared that I could  
Get tortured or  
Get hurt.

I can take care  
Of myself though.  
He's got nothing  
To worry about.

I know  
He wants to  
Protect me,  
But he can't always be there.

I know  
How to protect  
Myself.  
I shouldn't depend on him.

If I start to  
Depend on him  
For everything,  
One day he won't be there.

One dayhe  
Won't be there  
To protect me  
And I won't be  
Able to protect myself.

I soon went out  
On my own  
In a costume  
So he wouldn't know.

I soon became  
Batgirl.

To be Batgirl  
You have to  
Be willing to  
Put yourself  
In danger.

I'm always  
In danger,  
Because I'm  
Batgirl.

That is what  
It takes  
To be Batgirl.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**~greekfreak101**


	29. Just Don't Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

**Just Don't Die  
by Tim Drake a.k.a. Robin III**

It's my first mission  
As a leader.  
He talks to me  
Before I go.

I know it's hard for him  
As he let's me go on my own,  
Since I am the only brother  
He has left.

He's worried.  
I can tell.  
Worried that I might die  
Just like _him_.

He misses him  
And doesn't  
Want to  
Lose another brother.

I can tell  
He is hurting  
As he says  
"Just don't die."

* * *

**Who else thought of Jason when Nightwing said that line? I know I did!**

**~greekfreak101**


	30. Her

**I have decided I like Dibs and Traught better than Chalant. This has hints of Dibs in it.**

**Diclaimer: I wish I owned it!**

* * *

**Her  
by Zatanna Zatara**

I wish we could  
Get back together,  
But now  
I'm in the League  
And he isn't.

He's also got  
A new girl,  
Who knows  
His secret identity,  
Unlike me.

I can tell  
He likes her  
And she  
Likes him  
Back.

I wish it was like  
The old days  
When we were young,  
But we all  
Have to grow up sometime.

He isn't with me  
Anymore and  
It upsets me,  
But I want  
Him to be happy.

He's got  
A new girl,  
Who knows  
His secret identity,  
Unlike me.

I can tell  
This girl  
Likes him  
And he  
Likes her back.

Why does  
He need me  
When he's  
Got a girl  
Like her?

* * *

**Sorry if you're a Chalant fan, but I had to write this! :)**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**~greekfreak101**


	31. The Past

**Disclaimer: It's called _Fan_Fiction for a reason peoples!**

* * *

**The Past  
by Bart Allen a.k.a. Impulse**

I came to the past  
To fix  
The horrible future.

If I can change  
Some things,  
Then I could  
Change the future.

I would have made  
A better future  
For everyone.

The future could be  
And will be  
Changed.

I made it possible  
To make a  
Different and better  
Future for everyone.

This is all possible  
Because I came  
To the past.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**~greekfreak101**


	32. It Was A Facade

**This one was written by my good friend DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone. All the credit goes to her!**

**Disclaimer: Neither DTDWYG or I own YJ.**

* * *

**It Was A Facade**  
**by DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone**

It was a facade,  
One that was foolproof,  
One that wouldn't let them know  
Why he was there.

It was perfect.  
Bart pulled it off wonderfully.  
Nobody guessed that something  
Was amiss with their future.

Yet, he didn't know how long  
This perfect facade  
Would stay alive.

Because Bart was beginning  
To doubt a few things.  
They nagged in the back of his mind,  
Quiet and unsettling when he tried to sleep.

And when Jaime spoke out  
To the one Bart knew as Black Canary  
He didn't know what would happen next.

Because that wasn't part  
Of the well thought out plan.

His personality was  
Part of the plan.  
Because  
It was a facade.

* * *

**Remember all credit goes to DreadingTheDayWhenYou'reGone! Please review so I can give her the reviews! :)**

**~greekfreak101**


	33. I Am Tigress

**I got this idea when Arty 'died' and Tigress was born.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

**I Am Tigress  
by Artemis Crock**

I'm not Artemis anymore.  
I've taken on  
A new identity.  
A terrible one.

I'm not a hero anymore.  
I've done something  
I've never wanted to do.  
I've become a villain.

I'm not the girl I was.  
I've had to become  
Someone else.  
Someone I don't want to be.

I'm not a sassy girl anymore.  
I've had to become a girl  
Who always follows orders.  
The girl I'm not.

I'm not Artemis anymore.  
I've taken on  
A new identity.  
I am Tigress.

* * *

**Did'ja like it? Please tell me! I am desperate!**

**~greekfrea101**


	34. My Little Birds

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

**My Little Birds  
by Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman**

The first one  
To come around  
Was special.  
A miracle.

The second one  
Was just as special  
As the first.  
Even if you didn't think so.

The third one  
After the second  
Was once again special.  
At least I knew what to do.

The fourth and final one  
Was even more special  
Than the first three.  
He was my biological son.

They were all my sons.  
Each and every one  
Special to me.  
And had a place in my heart.

They were all  
My sons.  
They were all  
My little birds.

* * *

**I've always wanted to do one in the Bat's POV. I finally did! :)**

**~greekfreak101**


	35. Become Nightwing

**I think this is my longest poem yet! :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You are an idiot if you think I own YJ!**

* * *

**Become Nightwing  
by Dick Grayson a.k.a. Nightwing**

He didn't want me  
In this line of work anymore.  
He thought it  
Was too dangerous.

I know Gotham.  
I know it's dangerous.  
I know he's scared  
To lose me.

What he doesn't know  
Is that I'm scared  
To lose him too.  
My second father.

I got shot on patrol,  
But it isn't like  
I haven't been  
Shot before.

I know he wants  
To protect me.  
But he should know  
That he has to keep me close.

There is no other way  
To protect me better  
Than to keep me close  
To him.

He may not want me  
In this line of work,  
But that won't stop me.  
Even if I have to leave.

I will go to Bludhaven  
Become someone else.  
I'll protect that city  
Like Batman does Gotham.

He won't be able  
To stop me there.  
I'll be on my own.  
A solo hero.

No one will be there  
To watch my back,  
And I'll have to be  
Extra careful.

I will prove to him  
That I can  
Take care of myself,  
And I don't have to leave.

I will go to Bludhaven  
And become their hero.  
I will protect that city  
And become Nightwing.

* * *

**Did'ja like? Please say in a review! :) Makes me happy and motivated! **

**This is my favorite poem so far!**

**No one has guessed what most of my poems have in common yet! Here's a hint! HINT: Look at the title, then pay attention to the words in the poem.**

**~greekfreak101**


	36. Back Into The Past

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

* * *

**Back Into The Past  
by Bart Allen a.k.a Impulse  
**  
I came from a world where  
Everything was gray and ash.  
Nothing in the past  
Is like the future.

I want to change the future.  
I came into the past  
To change that.  
I hope that I have.

The future is horrible.  
This is the reason I came here  
In the first place.  
It needs to be changed.

Everyone deserves a better future  
Than what the future _is._  
This is the reason I came  
Back into the past.

* * *

**I love Bart! :)**

**~greekfreak101**


	37. Family

**Disclaimer: I own squat!**

* * *

**Family**

Theywere allies.  
They were a team.  
They were friends.  
They were a _family._

They had secrets.  
Some more than others.  
They had terrible pasts.  
Some worse than others.

They were allies.  
They were a team.  
They were friends.  
They were a _family. _

They had social lives.  
Some less than others.  
They had other friends.  
Some more than others.

Theywere allies.  
They were a team.  
They were friends.  
They were a _family._

They had protected.  
Some more than others.  
They had lived.  
Some more than others.

They were allies.  
They were a team.  
They were friends.  
They were a _family._

They had done everything.  
They had been willing to  
Give their lives.  
Some more than others.

Theywere allies.  
They were a team.  
They were friends.  
They were a _family._

* * *

**Now wasn't that sweet! :)**

**~greekfreak101**


	38. He Did Nothing

**Yet another Jason Todd poem!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own YJ.**

* * *

**He Did Nothing  
****by Jason Todd a.k.a Red Hood**

The clown killed me  
Yet _he _did nothing  
For revenge.

That shows me  
He doesn't care.  
He never did.

Why did he  
Take me in  
If he didn't care.

I think he  
May be relieved  
That I was killed.

After all  
He did nothing  
For revenge.

He just put  
The clown in  
Arkham Asylum.

It was as if  
The clown  
Had done nothing.

He treated it  
Like every other time  
The clown got out.

It was like  
The clown  
Hadn't killed me.

The clown killed me  
Yet he did nothing  
For revenge.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~greekfreak101**


	39. I'm Dead

**Another Jason Todd poem! :) Woo! Hope you like.**

**Me: Hey Jay! Ha, that rhymed! :) So anyway Jay... Cool another rhyme! Back to busy! Jay, do I own you and YJ?**

**Jaybird: No you don't! Get that fucking thought out of your head.**

**Me: *pouts***

* * *

**I'm Dead  
by Jason Todd a.k.a. Robin II**

It hurt so much.  
Every kick,  
Every hit,  
Every punch.

It hurt like hell.  
The way he hit  
My ribs with  
A crowbar.

The way he would  
Laugh like a maniac  
And paint the walls  
With my blood.

The way he would  
Ask which hurt more,  
A...  
Or B.

All of it hurt.  
I knew _He _wasn't coming  
To save me  
Like always.

The maniac had left.  
I was left  
Lying on the floor  
In the warehouse.

I couldn't get out.  
The door was locked  
From the outside,  
Leaving me inside.

He had left me  
A present.  
A bomb was with me  
In the warehouse.

The Bat wasn't coming  
This time.  
He wouldn't save me  
In time.

The bomb reached 0,  
And the warehouse  
Exploded with me  
In it.

All I felt  
Was pain,  
Excruciating pain,  
Then nothing.

I was dead.  
I knew it.  
Because of that clown  
I'm dead.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I NEED reviews! I'm desperate! I don't know if my poems are good or not! So REVIEW! **

**~greekfreak101**


	40. The Truth Is Out

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

**The Truth Is Out  
by Dick Grayson a.k.a Nightwing**

Ihave finally told the team  
About the plan  
With Kaldur and Artemis.  
They are mad.

It's understandable  
For them to be mad  
And I'm glad  
They accepted it so quickly.

We formulated a plan  
To stop the Light  
And the Reach's plans.  
It had worked.

Though they were all mad,  
They came through  
In the end  
And helped us.

We were able to stop  
The Light and the Reach  
Because  
The truth is out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**~greekfreak101**


	41. He's Dead

**Disclaimer: Me own zilch.**

* * *

**He's Dead  
by Dick Grayson a.k.a Nightwing**

He was my best friend.  
He was my brother.  
Now he's gone.

We were always together.  
We were never separated.  
Now he's gone.

We had a fight.  
I planned to apologize to him.  
Now he's gone.

I wanted to make up with him,  
But I can't because  
He's dead.

* * *

**I cried when Wally died. :'(**

**~greekfreak101**


End file.
